legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S1 P16/Transcript
(The heroes are seen glaring at Mr. Negative who suddenly slams the ground, sending off a shockwave that the heroes all dodge) Mr. Negative: Nice one. But it won't help! Alex: Miles, go in and try to web him up. Uraraka, go see if you can use this debris flying around to attack him and Momo, stay behind and hit him from a distance. Got it guys? Miles: Got it. Moving in! Uraraka: Let's do this! Momo: I'm gonna it! (Miles rushes up and fires some webs at Mr. Negative, which the web aren't able to get on him due to his energy. He tries to hit Miles, but he jumps and dodges hit attack. He turns to hit him after he feels himself get hit by a wave of fire. Shoto uses his fire and strikes at him. Mr. Negative pushes though this and fires his own energy at Shoto which starts to overwhelm his fire. However, Mr. Negative is struck again, this by Jack who starts fire balls of energy at him) (Mr. Negative pulls out another sword and swings it at Jack, who dodges. At that moment Erin fires ice at Mr. Negative who's being pushes by it. As he's distracted by the ice, Miles tries again to web him up. This time the web starts sticking along wit the ice) Miles: Got him! Ochaco, NOW! Uraraka: Release! (Debris begins to fall around Negative who is soon crushed under the rubble as Miles and Alex walk up to it) Alex: Ironic isn't it? Miles: Yeah, exactly. Now he knows how it- (Negative's hand bursts from the rubble and grabs Miles by the neck before he blows the rubble away with a shockwave. He then slams Miles into the ground and starts choking him) Mr. Negative: Irony huh? You don't know a thing about it! (Negative's grip tightens) Mr. Negative: I can't wait to kill one more Spider-Man. (Negative is about to finish Miles off before he is struck with a cannonball and knocked away. He looks uo and sees Momo at the helm) Mr. Negative: Wow, made yourself useful didn't you? Alex: Shut up! The REAL Martin knows how useful Momo is! Mr. Negative: I AM the real Martin! Alex: I'll prove you wrong after I rip you apart!! (Mr. Negative and Alex charge at each other. The scene then changes over back to Peter's home. Mina is seen looking though the fridge. She grabs something and pulls it out. Some left over ham) Mina: Ah perfect! I'm glad May said I could have this. (Mina puts the ham on the table. She starts to pat her stomach) Mina: Hey Omega. Wake up. (Omega appears on her shoulder) Omega: Huh? What is it Mina? Mina: Take a look. (Omega sees the Ham) Omega: WOW! That looks good! Mina: Yeah after everything I figured you'd be hungry. Omega: I can have that? Mina: The whole thing. Omega: Yes! (Omega leaps down and wraps himself around the ham, causing it to decrease in size as he absorbs it into his body. He is then seen leaving the plate as the ham disappears) Omega: God, that was better than those mice! Mina: Did you like it? Omega: Yeah, it was- (Omega gets the same look as earlier from his other transformation) Omega: Probably..a bit...too much! (Omega crawls to the floor where he begins wretching as his skin sheds again. This time, he grows to the size as a toddler) Omega: Huh, weird. But cool! Mina: *Gasp* Oh my gosh look at you! *Picks up Omega and holds him like a baby* You are even more adorable now! Omega: Wow. I can't believe how fast I'm growing. Mina: I'm surprised at how fast you ate that ham. I'm gonna have to try and go out and see if I can more. Omega: Just be careful, I'll grow faster the bigger the nutrient source. Mina: Is that how you work now? Omega: I guess. Soon, I'll be fully grown if I keep it up. Mina: That's great to hear. Omega: I should get some sleep and adjest to my new change. Mina: Yeah. You get some sleep then Omega. Omega: Good night. (Omega goes back into Mina. Mina stands there with a smile on her face) Mina: So this is what its like for a mom to see her child grow up. Its nice. I wish the others were here to see this though. …. I hope they are okay. (Cut back to the heroes Bakugo release massive explosion at Mr. Negative holds up his arms to block the attack. He is then met by Deku who attacks with several punches and a kick to the face. Mr. Negative once again slams on the ground. This time he creates several shadow figures that attack the heroes) Mr. Negative: THAT should even the odds! Alex: Don't bet on it!! (Alex blasts the Shadows away, killing them. Mr. Negative is then met by the same beam that traveled through the figures and is knocked away before he flips and gets back up) Mr. Negative: Was that really it?! Bakugo: GOT YOU NOW! (Negative turns his head to look behind him as Bakugo heads for him charging an explosion. He jumps into the air where he is then grabbed by the neck) Mr. Negative: Was that the best you got? Bakugo: Not done yet! (Bakugo charges his explosion and puts his hand up to Negative's face) Erin: Do it Katsuki! Izuku: It's all on you Kacchan! (Bakugo is about to blast Negative when he suddenly stiffens up, his skin glowing with Negative energy like Martin is) Alex: No! Miles: You've gotta be kidding me! Mr. Negative: Useless! Useless! Useless! You really thought you'd get the chance to touch me you fool!? You must really be dumb if you think you'd get the chance! SO FEEBLE! (Mr. Negative slams Bakugo on the ground repeatedly before he chucks him into a wall. He charges up energy into his fist) Mr. Negative: RAAHHH!! *Punches the ground* (Suddenly the heroes see the whole ground breaks apart. The heroes all find themselves falling) Jiro: HE BREAK THE GROUND!! Denki: What are we gonna do!? Kiro: We gotta brace for a hard landing!! (The heroes see more ground. Some of them land hard while others land on their feet or roll to soft the fall) Erin: He's so powerful in here. Momo: It is his mind after all. Tenya: He's coming down! (Mr. Negative slowly floats down as he faces the heroes) Mr. Negative: Do you NOW see heroes!? The power the Puppetmaster has to offer!? Send ALL the heroes you want! NONE CAN STOP ME NOW!! (Mr. Negative flies up as his Demon reappears, summoning numerous Shadows to fight for him) Mr. Negative: NOW WHAT HEROES?! HOW WILL YOU FIGHT THIS MESS?! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS PETER DID!!! NOW DIE! (The Demon slams the ground as the heroes dodge. The Shadows then move in to attack) Momo: *Fighting using her a spear and shield* THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! THEY- AHHH!! *Gets swarmed by shadows* Erin: MOMO!! Kiro: Guys I need some help over here! They- NO!! *Gets dragged down by shadows* Jack: KIRO!! BASTARDS!! (Fire's energy at a demon which holds his hand, stops the attack and sends it back knocking him off the edge) Erin: JACK!!! (Alex charges at Mr. Negative but he is blasted. As he lays on the ground he watches one by one as his friends are getting overwelmed by the shadows or demons) Alex: No.... No.... (Alex tries to get up as he sees several shadows making a go at him. However they are all frozen. Erin rushes up to Alex and helps him up) Erin: Come on Alex! Alex: The others.... Erin: Come on, we're going to help them! (Alex and Erin jump over the edge, noticing the heroes were pulled through the floor as they're seen being beaten by the Shadows as they fall. The group then lands on another building before they help the others by fighting off the Demons and helping them up) Alex: You guys okay? Jack: Yeah. Kiro: I guess. (Mr. Negative jumps down and lands with a shockwave, knocking the heroes away) Mr. Negative: Once again heroes, you fell for another brilliant trap set by me! Alex, doesn't this building look familiar?! (Alex then realizes that it's the same building Peter died in) Alex: Oh no! Mr. Negative: That's right! (Negative then summons one last Demon who is seen wearing a Negative Spider Suit) Alex: Oh no... Miles: Is that...? Negative Spider Man: Hey there Alex. Alex: Peter.... Negative Spider Man: That's right. I'm back. I want a rematch from before. Alex: Pete... No... Negative Spider Man: And this time, not only am I stronger, but I got a much better partner. Mr. Negative: That's right Spider Man. Uraraka: Peter... Izuku: Not like this... Alex:.......... Erin: Alex..? (Alex begins to glow yellow as he glares at Mr. Negative) Alex: That's it! IT'S OVER, BRING TIME TO A HALT! (A shockwave bursts from Alex that freezes his teammates and Negative, but has no effect on Peter) Negative Spider Man: *sigh* This again Alex? (Peter arms his web shooters before he swings over to Alex, driving a swinging kick into his chest, knocking him back) Alex: Peter, come on man we're friends! Negative Spider Man: WE WERE REMEMBER!? Alex: We still are! Negative Spider: TILL YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!! Alex: That was not my fault!! Negative Spider Man: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!! (Peter and Alex start to clash with various punches and kicks. Each landing blows back and forth) Alex: You weren't kidding when you said you're stronger! But you're not gonna win this Pete! Negative Spider Man: DON'T BET ON IT!! (Peter punches Alex's face so hard, the camera zooms in on his skull. His skull cracks. Alex holds his head in pain as he's pushed back. Alex looks to see Peter coming for another attack, but Alex dodges, he throws a knee to Peter's chest, the camera zooms in. Several of his rips crack. Peter is knock on the ground. He gets back up) Negative Spider Man: You're getting weaker Alex. Alex: I could say the same about you Pete... Negative Spider Man: Those that are perfect can never grow weak Lorthare! (Peter then stiffens up as Alex grabs him with his powers and pulls him over quickly, driving his sword through Peter's chest. Peter's Negative body begins to disappear as he holds onto Alex) Negative Spider Man: Alex...Why...? (Alex is silent as Peter finally disappears. Time then resumes as usual as everyone watches in shock) Erin: Alex... Mr. Negative: IMPOSSIBLE! (Alex is still silent as he turns to Mr. Negative) Alex: Now then Martin, ready to finish this? (The two glare at each other as the heroes join Alex's side. It then cuts to Omega playing catch, seemingly with himself) Omega: Wow, you're really good at this Omega! (It is then revealed that Omega has split into a second body) Omega #2: I know right! I don't even have any experience in this kinda stuff! Omega: Man I can play games like this whenever I want. Omega #2: I know right? Mina: Hey Omega you here? I wanted to tell you I- WHAA!!! Omega and Omega #2: Hey Mina! Mina: You!? But you- And you were- And then there's- Omega what's going on!? Omega: Oh, I just figured this out! Turns out I can just make new friends with ease! Omega #2: Yeah, it wasn't even painful at all. I just split right off! Mina: But since when?! Omega: Since my last metamorphosis. Mina: Wow... Who knows what you can do the more you grow... Omega #2: So did you want something? Mina: Um... I honestly forgot what it was.. Omega: Oh. I'm sorry... Mina: Oh no no no Omega don't blame yourself. I was just so surprised is all. And I'm glad you're able to have fun. Omega #2: Yeah me to! Omega and Omega #2: Hey you wanna play to? Mina:... You know what? Sure let's play! (Mina and the two Omega's start throwing the ball back and forth to each other. Cuts back to the heroes as Alex glares at Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: You defeated my Spider Man.... HOW?!! Alex: Simple: I'm to strong for you. Mr. Negative: Prove it! (Alex fires a beam of energy at Negative who blocks the attack) Mr. Negative: HA!! Is that all you got?! Erin: No, it's not! (Erin joins in, firing Ice as Shoto joins and fires a stream of fire, clearly starting to overpower Negative) Mr. Negative: NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER!!! Alex: Guys, join in now! (Bakugo starts to shoot his explosion at Mr. Negative, Uraraka having gathered more debris, releases it on Mr. Negative, Denki lets out electricity, Miles fires webs, Momo throws anything she thinks to create at him. Izuku, Tenya, Eijiro, Tsuya and Jiro all jump behind and strike Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: GAHH!!! NOOO!! Alex: THIS END NOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! (Mr. Negative's defense is broken as he's consumed by the beam) Mr. Negative: I won't be defeated...NOT....BY THE LIKES OF YOOOOOOU!!!! (Mr. Negative shatters, finally killing him as all of the flying debris and objects seemingly freeze in time as Mr. Negative's particles finally vanish, leaving the heroes alone) Alex: We...We did it! He's free! (The heroes cheer as the ground starts to shake) Denki: What's going on? Alex:....We're going home. (The screen fades to white. The scene then cuts to Mina being tackled to the floor by Omega as he hisses and growls. While it seems violent, it is shown that they're actually playing around.) Mina: You won't get me that easily monster! Omega: That's what you think! Servents, NOW! (Three more Omega clones crawl up and surround the two) Mina: *Playful gasp* Oh no! Omega: Hold her down! (Hold holds her legs while the two hold her arms) Mina: No! You monster! You won't get away with this! Omega: Oh but I will! Its time to eat! (Omega opens his mouth moves on Mina, she lets out a scream but after a moment they stop and they start laughing) Mina: *Laughing* Okay you were right that was fun! Omega: I didn't scare you did I? Mina: Oh don't worry I know you'd never hurt me. Omega: I know. (Knocking is then heard on the door) Omega: Who's that? (Omega's clones rejoin his body as Mina opens the door, revealing the heroes) Mina: Guys, you're back! Where's.... (The heroes move aside to show Martin Li, alive and free from his Negative form) Martin: Hello Ashido. Been awhile. Mina: Mr. Martin... are... Are you...? Martin: Yes.. I am. Alex: We did it Mina. We did it. Mina: *Jumps in the air* HURRAY!! Omega: Who is he? (Martin looks surprised to see Omega) Martin: Huh, so you were Gina I assume? Mina: Uhhh, yes. Martin: Hm. Well, at least he's not like his father. Omega: Ohhh wait a minute! You were the white suit guy weren't you? Martin: Yes I was. Omega: So, you're good now? (Martin nods and kneels in front of Omega) Martin: Listen Omega, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I was not the one in control when I did all those things to you. I would NEVER do something like that to another person or being, no matter their allegiances. Omega: I understand. It's just nice to see you out of that ugly white suit. Martin: I agree wholeheartedly kid. Alex: Wow Mina. Omega's grown a bit. Mina: Yep! *gets on her knees and starts to pat Omega's head* But he's my little boy aren't you? Omega: *Hugs Mina* Yeah Mommy! Heroes: Mommy?! Mina: There's nothing wrong with that is there? Martin: I certainly don't. (The group is all seen in Peter's house talking with Martin) Martin: Alex... From the bottom of my heart... I'm sorry... The state of this city, the destruction I cause, the devils breath, and... Peter Parker.... I'm so sorry.... Alex: It's fine man. I should be the one saying sorry. I...wanted to kill you for what you did, never wanting to save you or help, just slaughter you. Martin: I understand your feelings. I wanted to kill those Pro Heroes for what they did, leaving me as a super weapon. But now I see that it wasn't their fault. Uraraka: My only question is...Why did you go back when he took you? Martin: I had no choice. When he took me back, he forced me into Mr. Negative. It affected both sides of my personality, all against my will. Alex: Well, we're just glad you're back. Martin: Thank you...All of you. Mina: What will you do now? Martin: I'm not sure. I think I'll go back to working at that old Homeless Shelter near the city. Ian: You talking about F.E.A.S.T? Martin: Yeah, it's the best I could do to return the people what I owe. Alex: Its good you chose that. There's a lot of people suffering right now. Erin: Yeah. *Holds up the cure* We still need to find the missing piece for the cure to Devil's Breath if we are gonna stop it once and for all. (The heroes all agree on this. Mina then notices that Omega is gone) Mina: Umm guys, where's Omega? (Omega then pops out of the kitchen, now the size of a preteen child) Omega: To whoever's sandwich and cookies were on the counter. I'm sorry. Heroes: Omega! (All heroes have a big laugh as Omega just smile sheepishly. Meanwhile...) Puppetmaster:.... So.... You got him back... Did you Defenders? How annoying... Male voice: Martin was no true loss my lord. He held us back more then anything. Female voice: Yes. He and the Sleeper were both to weak to serve you. Male voice: We however, have much instore for them. Puppetmaster: Yes. My children. (The two figures leave as The Puppetmaster sits alone) Puppetmaster: Martin Li...You were powerful, I'll give you that. But now your power has been wasted...Do not worry, I'll avenge what they've done to you...I'll avenge you ten fold! (The Puppetmaster laughs as the lights cut out, leaving nothing but numerous red eyes from his Shadow Tendrils) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts